


Road Trip

by Wxlves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlves/pseuds/Wxlves
Summary: [Monday]The sun was just creeping over the horizon when they started off in Melissa’s old station wagon. She’d agreed to take the bus to work for a week while they borrowed the car, they couldn't very well traipse down the western United States on Scott’s dirt bike. Still, that woman is a saint. Isaac said as much, albeit mumbled into his coffee mug, and Scott just sighed and nodded happily in agreement.OrScott and Isaac take a road trip after senior year. Shenanigans and a relationship ensue.[kind-of AU where Isaac never ended up leaving Beacon Hills]





	Road Trip

[Sunday]

When Isaac first heard the words  _ road trip,  _ a horrifying mental image flashed through his mind of being stuck in a car for hours on end with Stilinski, and he just dumbly replied, “huh?”

 

“Well, I thought we could do it since I’m taking a gap year and you're not even going to college. It's a cheap way to see some sights and have fun before we start work and the rest of our lives.” Scott was grinning enthusiastically, leaning slightly on the balls of his feet, and Isaac was reminded of an enthused puppy. He had to admit, a road trip  _ did  _ sound fun, but there was a significant problem. 

 

“That sounds like a lot of fun, Scott, but I genuinely don't think I can be in a car for days on end with Stiles. Or Malia. I love her to death but the sexual tension between her and Lydia would drive me nuts and-” 

 

Scott cut in before he could finish. “Don't worry about that. I meant just the two of us, everyone else is heading back to school soon. Except ’lia, but her job starts around that time anyway.” Suddenly, the entire prospect seemed much more inviting. Isaac cracked a lopsided smile and tilted his chin in agreement. 

 

“Then we’re on, I guess. When do you want to leave?” 

 

“Tomorrow?” 

 

At Isaac’s nod Scott laughed and hugged him tight, nearly squeezing the very air out of Isaac. 

 

[Monday]

The sun was just creeping over the horizon when they started off in Melissa’s old station wagon. She’d agreed to take the bus to work for a week while they borrowed the car, they couldn't very well traipse down the western United States on Scott’s dirt bike. Still, that woman is a saint. Isaac said as much, albeit mumbled into his coffee mug, and Scott just sighed and nodded happily in agreement. 

 

The car trunk was packed with their bags and two coolers filled with sandwiches and other healthier foods. Two young werewolves can eat a lot, and they’d wanted to pack as much as they could to save a little on food costs. The back row of seats as well as the middle console were littered with various junk food snacks, untouched so far since cheetos just didn't sound very appealing at six in the morning. 

 

The first few hours of the trip passed in a comfortable silence, Isaac slipping in and out of sleep as the trees flew by. Once he woke up and saw smaller, fewer trees, clinging to a redder, rockier soil, he offered to take over driving for Scott, who readily agreed and promptly passed out once in the passenger's seat. 

 

They weren't quite in the desert yet, probably wouldn't be until tomorrow, but the scenery was pretty enough that Isaac entertained himself with it for an hour or so. Once that lost its initial charm, he managed to successfully open the bag of cheetos with one hand, keeping the other on the wheel, and placed a cheese snack gently in Scott’s slightly open mouth. When the boy didn't even stir Isaac smirked and reached for another. He got to a grand total of seven before Scott woke up, frowning in confusion. 

 

“ ’sac, wha are you-” It seemed to occur to him that it was indeed food that had been shoved into his mouth, and he took them out (saliva and all) and munched them one by one. Isaac laughed the whole time, blue eyes crinkling.

-

“There should be a motel sometime soon up here,” Scott said, squinting at the map. 

 

“Wow, thanks for that  _ incredibly specific  _ information, Master Navigator.” Scott didn't seem bothered by Isaac’s sarcasm, just shrugging.

 

“This map is old, so it could be closed down by now. Can't use my phone though, Middle of Nowhere, California, doesn't have great cell reception.” 

 

“We could try communicating with any nearby people though smoke signals,” Isaac suggested, but Scott waved him off. 

 

“It's too dark to see them well. Besides, the smoke signals common to this region may be different from the ones we  _ always  _ use back home. I’d hate to accidentally insult someone's mother.” 

 

A faint glow of light ahead caught the wolves’ attention. Isaac slowed as he neared the building. It was indeed a motel, but the neon-lettered name of it gave both of them pause. 

 

Scott’s voice sounded strange, like it was struggling to come out. “Huh. I didn't realize that was a chain company.” 

 

“Regular fucking Best Western. Why not, I guess.”

 

“Think they’re all cursed?” 

 

Isaac shook his head. “Probably not. Still not going any closer to that building than I absolutely have to.” Scott nodded his agreement and Isaac swore he heard a gunshot echo, even as they peeled back onto the highway and left the Hotel Glen Capri in their tail lights. 

 

Eventually they found a Days Inn, settled on the side of the highway with an inviting green glow emanating from the logo high on its front. “Think there's been many suicides here?”

 

“Hope not, but I’m tired of driving and couldn't care less either way,” was Isaac’s response. Scott wholeheartedly agreed. 

 

[Tuesday]

When Isaac woke the next morning the glaring red alarm clock told him it was four am. Too early to wake up to just rumpled sheets on the other bed. 

 

He followed Scott’s scent though the hotel until he reached the pool situated in the middle. Scott was swimming laps, his body cutting through the water like a shark’s with a speed and strength that bordered on inhuman. Scott looked up and made eye contact with Isaac who stood by the edge of the pool, watching. For a beat, neither of them moved and a strange tension filled the air, but then the moment snapped and Scott shook his head, spraying water like a dog. 

 

He stood, preparing to get out of the pool when the glass door swung open behind Isaac and in marched a girl, probably about their age and wearing a black polo shirt with a white nametag. Isaac recognized her from the front desk. 

 

“I’m sorry but-” she paused with a glance at Scott, his tanned, well-muscled body dripping with water. Blinking, she shook her head slightly and continued, “the pool technically closes at ten. I guess we should have a sign.”

 

“It’s still before ten,” Isaac offers cheekily and Scott, who had made his way out of the pool, gently elbowed his ribs. 

 

“Don't mind him, please. None of his friends ever do anyways.” Both the girl and Scott ignore his protest at that, and the girl turns to leave. Just before she’s out the door she calls back, 

 

“I’m going to be back in ten minutes and I don't want either of you here then. For fucks sake, go to bed. I  _ wish _ I could.”

 

Scott picked up his towel and headed for the stairs muttering  _ before ten, my ass  _ under his breath. Isaac trailed meekly behind.

-

Scott appreciated that Isaac gave him about a hundred miles between them and the hotel before clearing his throat and asking, “So why  _ were  _ you swimming laps at four am?”

 

“To pick up cute hotel clerks?” Scott’s grin is sheepish and he shrugs, knowing Isaac isn't buying it even as the words leave his mouth. Isaac gives him a  _ look,  _ his brow perfectly arched in a flawless look of ‘I call bullshit.’

 

Scott still doesn't say anything, just drums his fingers on the wheel for a moment before reaching over and turning on the radio. It's staticky because they're in the middle of nowhere, but it's better than nothing. Isaac abruptly orders, “pull over here.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I have to piss, stop the car McCall.” Scott pulls the car onto the shoulder of the road but as soon as the speedometer hits zero Isaac’s hand is a blur. Before Scott can blink he’s pulled the keys from the ignition and tucked them under his thigh. 

 

“This car is going to get very hot, very fast with no air conditioning so you better talk. Once I get an honest answer that I’m satisfied with you get the keys back.” Here his tone softened a bit, “Bottling things up never helps.” 

 

“You would know,” Scott scoffed. Isaac shrugged amicably. 

 

“I’m Irish, it's in my blood. Talk, Mr. Big Bad Alpha.” 

 

Scott's thighs were starting to stick to the fake-leather seats and Isaac’s curls were drooping from the sweat on his forehead so he started haltingly. “I was thinking, I guess about everything.” Knowing that made no sense he tried again. “Everyone is moving on. Malia's working and taking community college classes, same with you once you get back. Lydia and Stiles are going to crazy smart schools, hell **,** Lydia will be in New York. The pack’s leaving Beacon Hills and I don't know what I’m going to do. The past three years have been hyper-focused on saving everyone but now they're all going start lives where La Bete is just a myth and the Nogitsune is a dark memory. Meanwhile I feel stuck, like I’m the only one still thinking about Beacon Hills. It's not like all supernatural threats will  _ stop  _ just because the great McCall pack graduated.”

 

“If you need someone to save I’ll be around, getting myself into trouble. Besides, your beta’s still there, and he’s quite capable. He almost killed  _ you  _ once. That best friend of his, he’s a weird guy but he seems whip-smart, a lot like Stiles. The little chameleon is certainly tougher than he looks, and don't get me started on Theo. That boy was a liar and a traitor but he’s a hell of a fighter and he’d die for Liam in a second. Beacon Hills is in good hands.” Scott smiled at Isaac, a genuine smile. He sometimes forgot how comforting Isaac could be under the prickly exterior he put up. 

 

“Thanks for the offer of saving you, but I’d prefer if you stay out of trouble overall.”

 

Isaac dismisses him with a wave. “Have it your way.” He held out his hand, dangling the keys in front of Scott’s nose. “For Christ’s sake, put the A/C back on.

-

It was just past noon when they found themselves in a Southern-California small town, a quarter mile of dusty shops on either side of the two-lane road. With its wild-west themed restaurants it was clearly a tourist trap town, and a dying one at that. 

 

Isaac and Scott walked into the information center to the jingle of a bell atop the door and were met with a lukewarm blast of air, spat out from an ancient air conditioning unit. The woman at the desk had platinum-blond hair and long, aristocrat-red nails. Isaac leaned in to Scott’s ear to whisper, “her claws could do more damage than mine.” 

 

Scott snickered a little, then made his way over to the desk. The woman seemed genuinely surprised to see people walk into the building, and her voice held an honest-to-God southern twang as she asked, “how may I help you young gents today?”

 

“We were wondering what there might be to do in town,” Isaac spoke up from behind Scott. She looked him up and down with one arched eyebrow and drawled, 

 

“well ain't you a tall drink of water?” Isaac’s face flamed, and Scott made a mental note to tease him about that later. “I could give you a brochure on the town’s activities, or you could continue down the road a bit and see for yourself. Ain't much to this place.”

 

Scott thanked her and they left, and as soon as the door shut behind them Scott turned to Isaac and grinned. “Tall drink of water?” 

 

Once again a beet-red flush spread over his face and the back of his neck, but he still turned his nose haughtily into the air and replied, “well I think you're just jealous.” 

 

A short drive down the road proved what the woman at the desk said was true, there really wasn't much to the place. A run down mini-golf course caught their attention, and they pulled into the packed-dirt parking lot. 

 

The mini-golf was five dollars per person for eighteen holes, players could putt their colorful golf balls through plastic longhorn skulls and two-foot-high false-front saloons. While werewolf coordination proved invaluable on the lacrosse field it clearly didn't extend to putting golf balls around. Both boys were absolute shit, and the whole affair took nearly double the time it should have. 

 

When they returned their clubs the teenager behind the counter was laughing. “I get paid minimum wage to sit here and have a total of six people come per day, watching you guys attempt mini-golf has been the highlight of my week.” 

 

“Always glad to brighten up someone's life, even if it's at my expense.” Scott was smiling and Isaac had no doubt he meant those words wholeheartedly. 

 

Thoroughly sweating from their strenuous activities they stopped at a little ice cream shop afterwards. Scott could only stare as Isaac ate half his moose tracks ice cream far too fast, then hunched over in pain. “You would think being a werewolf would help with brain freeze,” he gasped as soon as he recovered. 

 

“It clearly does nothing for self restraint,” Scott retorted, to which Isaac snarled half heartedly. After finishing their ice cream neither of them were inclined to do much of anything, so they lazed in their chairs outside the ice cream shop under a faded umbrella, only moving to stay in the shade as the sun crept lower and its angle changed.

-

They drove to the end of the town, where Isaac retrieved the cooler from the trunk and they sat on the hood of the car munching on their last PB & J’s and watching the sun set. As it sunk lower the red hues caught the rust color of the desert sands and set them alight, even as it beautifully silhouetted the distant mountains. 

 

“God, if I could paint I’d capture that image in all its glory and fucking frame it. Hang it near my bed and admire it every night.” 

 

It wasn't until Scott murmured his assent that Isaac even realized he’d spoken aloud. When he turned to Scott he found him staring at him, a strange look in his eyes. “What?” he demanded, not harsh, just curious. 

 

“Nothing.” Scott turned back to the sky, stars slowly appearing as the night grew blacker.

-

There was one motel in town, not leaving them with many options, but Isaac was so tired he couldn't have cared less. 

 

He was almost asleep when Scott’s voice sounded from the other side of the room, slightly muffled from his pillow. 

 

“What do you say we head back north tomorrow? Past Beacon Hills, go see the mountains and pine forests in far northern California.” 

 

Something about the woods had always appealed to Isaac, long before it could call to his wolf. “I’d like that. Goodnight, Scott.” 

 

“G’night, ’sac.”

 

[Wednesday-Thursday]

The next day was spent just driving as they followed scenic back roads farther north and west, towards the coast. They arrived at California’s north-western-most point just before noon Thursday. Isaac took a cheesy picture of Scott leaning against the Oregon border sign with two thumbs up and sent it to Melissa, who promptly responded with a smiley emoji. 

 

The sun was hot but the rocky ledge they stood on received a breeze full of ocean spray. A path, more goat path than trail, lead down to the coarse sand of the beach where a few people had set up towels and blankets. The ocean had more of an Atlantic look than stereotypical Pacific with its gray cast and white-capped, choppy swells. 

 

After admiring the view for a minute, Scott pulled out a trail map he'd acquired at the State Park Ranger’s Station. After several minutes of puzzling over routes they settled on a meandering one that took them over two mountains and would probably get them back just before dark. 

 

There was something Isaac loved about the burn in his muscles and lungs from the upward climb. While their werewolf strength certainly helped them on their way it wasn't infallible, and once they reached the summit of the first peak both boys were winded. 

 

Miles and miles of temperate rainforest stretched out around them, jagged mountains rising from the valleys in their shadows. The woods were filled with wildlife but most of it scampered off or fell quiet when Scott and Isaac came near, as it would if a four-legged wolf stalked by. 

 

“It seems like we miscalculated the time it would take us. Thank god for werewolf night vision,” Isaac sighed as they trekked through the woods in near pitch black. The moon was half full but tree branches blocked most of the light it shed. 

 

“What, are you scared of the dark?” Scott teased in reply. 

 

“Not this kind.” 

 

That ended conversation for a while.

-

“Shit shit shit shit shit.” The word fell out of Isaac’s mouth before he could stop it. 

 

They'd returned to the beach they'd looked out over earlier whereupon Scott had the  _ ingenious  _ idea to go swimming. He'd stripped down to his boxers and dived in before he could even consider chickening out while Isaac also removed most of his clothes- then waded in slowly until the water hit his thighs. 

 

“This water is probably freezing at the best of times, did you really think it was going to be a reasonable temperature?” 

 

“Stop whining and come the rest of the way in, wimp.”

 

“I'd also like to add that large bodies of water have never been my thing, especially at night when they're  _ pitch black. _ ”

 

Scott stood from the water and slowly approached Isaac, his hands held out to show he meant no harm. “It's easier if you just go for it, Isaac.”

 

“I'd rather n-” he was promptly cut off by Scott’s arms around his middle, the full force of his momentum taking them both down into the water. When Isaac popped up again Scott was laughing. 

 

“You'd never have done it yourself,” he argued in an attempt to get Isaac to look slightly less murderous. 

 

It worked a little, but Isaac getting his revenge by taking Scott down worked even better.

-

Finally exhausted and too cold to move properly, both boys waded out of the ocean and donned their dry clothes they'd dropped earlier, plus sweatshirts from their bags. 

 

Isaac suggested a campfire until Scott pointed out a sign,  _ Please, no campfires on beach.  _

 

They pulled sleeping bags from the trunk of the car and laid them out on the beach with their feet facing the ocean. 

 

“Think we're technically allowed to sleep here?” Isaac asked, smiling as though he already knew the answer. Scott's shrug confirmed his suspicion that no, they probably weren't. 

 

After some shuffling around and a back and forth ‘goodnight’ Isaac drifted off with the sound of the ocean in his ears. 

 

He awoke to Scott shaking his shoulder. “Isaac wake up. Isaac. It's starting to rain Isaac come get in the car. Isaaaaaaac.”

 

“Why am I waking up when it's still dark out?” Isaac cracked an eyelid to look at Scott. 

 

“Because it's raining,” he huffed, “and it's too cold to get rained on.” Isaac grudgingly accepted this after a cold, fat drop landed on his nose. They grabbed their sleeping bags and climbed the steep path from the beach to the car, Isaac still half asleep. 

 

They ended up sitting up mostly straight in the back seats with pillows propped behind their heads and the front seats moved as far forward as possible to accommodate leg room. 

 

[Friday-Saturday]

Something was tickling Scott’s neck, he suspected that was what had woken him up. The second thing he noticed was a faint smell. It was nice, slightly floral but not overwhelmingly so. The third thing he noticed was the warmth on the side of his thigh. He opened his eyes but didn't move, finding that at some point Isaac must have slumped over in his sleep. His long frame draped across the back seat and his head rested on Scott’s shoulder- his soft curls were what had been tickling Scott’s neck. The smell was probably Isaac’s shampoo, seeing how close his head was to Scott’s nose. 

 

The warmth turned out to be Isaac's arm. Having flopped over in his sleep it now rested on the seat next to Scott’s thigh. It was just the way he'd moved around slightly since he fell asleep, right? And it certainly wasn't the first time they'd slept together- when Isaac lived with Scott, Scott had woken to Isaac curled up under his covers more than once. 

 

Then why was Scott practically holding his breath, internally dying from every point of contact between them? Even as he sat there Isaac shifted slightly, he nestled closer into Scott’s neck and his hand moved, thumb lightly brushing Scott’s thigh. 

 

Slowly blinking his eyes open Isaac looked around for a moment then shot up, unconsciously checking to make sure he hadn't drooled. “Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that.” 

 

Scott brushed off the apology. “You're so tall you barely fit sitting up anyway, giant.” 

 

“Shortstack,” was Isaac’s retort.

-

That day and the next were spent on beaches and in the forests, with spots of driving in between as they meandered their way back home. On one mountainous hike dry Alpine forests spread around them, on another temperate rainforests shaded them from the sun and dropped water from dark green leaves.

-

Exhausted and with only two hundred miles left until home Scott and Isaac stopped at a motel for the night. They planned to crash, then head out first thing tomorrow and make a beeline for Beacon Hills. 

 

When asked about a room, the elderly man at the front desk frowned, adjusted his glasses and said, “sorry boys, we’re full up.”

 

“A motel in the middle of nowhere is ‘full up?’ ” Isaac questioned, frowning slightly. 

 

“Not from around here, are you? The races are tomorrow and near every place in a hundred miles is packed.” 

 

“Races?” Here Scott butted in, sounding just as confused as Isaac was. 

 

“Horse racin’s a big draw out here this time a year, the Grey Mountain Stakes is the big one and it's happenin’ tomorrow.” He adjusted his glasses once more and shrugged. “Good luck to you boys on findin’ a place.” 

 

About twenty miles down the road they found a motel with a glowing green vacancy sign outside. Scott practically burned rubber turning into the parking lot, haphazardly pulling into the first available spot. 

 

This hotel desk clerk was also a man, but likely closer to fifty than eighty. When Scott tiredly mumbled that they'd like a room the man chuckled. 

 

“You're in luck I’d say, we’ve got one left.” Shrewd grey eyes flickered over the pair as if trying to read them before he added, “it's a single queen.” 

 

“That's okay,” Isaac interjected with a yawn. Scott slid the money over the counter and the clerk dangled their key in front of them, attached by a ring to a plastic placard with  _ 201  _ on it in white lettering. Just as Scott’s hand closed around it the man  _ tsked _ . 

 

“I'll warn you two, the walls are thin. If I get one complaint tomorrow about some people in room 201 who wouldn't stop-”

 

Isaac was quick to reassure him it wasn't like that. “We’re just willing to share a queen if it means actually having a bed tonight.”

-

Scott was jerked out of sleep by sudden movement at his side. Isaac had bolted upright in bed and was panting, blue eyes fixated on the wall straight ahead. His curls were damp with sweat and his chest heaved as he struggled against his wolf. When his eyes flashed gold Scott reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder, grounding him. 

 

Isaac didn't even turn. He blinked as if coming from a daze and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going to get a shower. Sorry for waking you, Scott.” With that he slid out of the bed and slunk into the bathroom; the door shut behind him louder than strictly necessary. 

 

As soon as Scott heard the water turn on in the shower he pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt from the floor, grabbed his wallet and bolted from the room. He went as quickly as he could in case Isaac got out of the shower soon, coming out of the bathroom to an empty room after a nightmare wouldn't be good. 

 

He realized he forgot shoes but shrugged it off, sprinting to the vending machine and feeding it a few dollar bills as quickly as he could, all the while praying nothing got stuck. As soon as he had the food in his arms he raced back to the room. 

 

Scott came to the conclusion that he shouldn't have worried when, twenty minutes after getting back to his room, Isaac was still in the shower. He heaved a sigh and knocked on the door. “Isaac?” No response. “You planning on draining the Pacific Ocean for your shower?” Still nothing. “I got snacks.” He crinkled the bag as proof and the water shut off. Scott was a wolf, and he knew a thing or two about werewolf appetites. 

 

A massive cloud of steam accompanied Isaac as he stepped from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, drying his hair with a smaller hand towel as he did so. Not bothering to put on anything else he perched on the edge of the bed, ready to flee. Scott gave him a look and told him he'd only get a snack if he promised to not bolt half-naked into the night. Isaac just huffed and snatched his. 

 

They both settled onto the bed, Isaac leaning against the headboard with Scott facing him, back to the footboard. “I know you said it's in your nature to bottle things up but you also said it's important to not do that.”

 

Isaac sighed and put down his barbecue potato chips, sucking the extra flavoring off of his fingers before he spoke. Scott tried not to stare. 

 

“I actually haven't had a nightmare in a while but I guess once they did come back it'd be the same thing as always.” Scott didn't need to ask what the ‘same thing’ was, he wasn't stupid. “I just don't think I’ll ever be free of him.”

 

“What's important is that now he's  _ only  _ in your head. The second you wake up he can't touch you.” 

 

They both fell silent and Scott thought that was the end of the conversation until Isaac spoke again, quieter this time. “For the longest time my nightmares were about him hurting me. Locking me in the freezer, throwing shit, breaking bones. Recently though, they got worse. It’s become this nightmare where he’s hurting  _ you  _ or someone else I love and I’m paralyzed and useless off to the side. It’s like no matter what I tell my limbs to do, they won’t move.”

 

Scott smiled gently, shifting so he sat closer. “I’d like to see him try me. In fact, I’d like to see him try that with Malia or Lydia. You just need to keep in mind that no matter how horrible the nightmare is once you wake up, it’s done. And here, in real life, we stand together and are stronger together. You never have to worry about standing off to the side and I know, with my whole heart, that you would  _ never. _ ”

 

Isaac studied Scott for a long moment with a look in his eyes he couldn't place. Scott wondered if maybe he should say something to break the silence but then Isaac gestured for him to move closer. Unsure, he shifted his body so he was further from the footboard, trying to ignore Isaac's half naked state.  _ Why did he keep  _ noticing  _ these things?  _

 

A small smile settled on Isaac’s lips as he leaned forward, two fingers under Scott’s chin to gently angle his face more upwards. When their lips first met Scott stiffened and Isaac pulled away as if he’d been burned. “Shit, I’m sorry.” He ran a hand through his curls anxiously, avoiding Scott’s eyes. 

 

Scott reached for the hand he was carding through his hair, took it in both of his. “You just surprised me, Isaac, that's all.” Now it was Scott’s turn to gently grip Isaac’s chin, lifting his head until he had to look at Scott. “I  _ wanted _ to kiss you I just never thought you would first.” At this Isaac’s eyes became more hopeful, but he still seemed disinclined to try again. Scott sighed,  _ oh, fuck it.  _ He leaned in this time, Isaac meeting him in the middle. 

 

Isaac kissed the same way he did everything else, with everything he had. He was smirking slightly against Scott’s mouth and something about that was so hot, so unbelievably  _ Isaac  _ that Scott had to pull back for a second, smiling. Isaac tilted his head in confusion at Scott, who took the opportunity to press his lips just under his jaw. He trailed kisses down Isaac’s neck and chest, one hand resting at the base of his neck with the other tangled in his curls. When he pulled away for a moment Isaac just tugged the hem of his shirt, fingertips brushing his hips as he did so. 

 

As Scott slipped his shirt over his head Isaac took a second to admire the way his muscles flexed and rippled under his tan skin. They resumed where they'd just left off with trailing hands and teasing kisses, but it didn't take long for Scott to pause once again. 

 

“I don't think we should keep doing this, not right now. I’m not sure I trust myself to not go much farther than just this and…” he trailed off, unsure, but Isaac stepped in. 

 

“I get it. Don't want to disappoint the desk clerk.” Though his tone was light it had an undercurrent of understanding. They both realized how new this was, how important it was to take their time, talk about how things were going to be from now on. 

 

“He was nice enough to give us this room with only a light warning,” Scott replied. “We should also get some sleep if we're going to be driving four hours to home.”

 

“Agreed.” 

 

They fell asleep facing each other, legs tangled with Scott’s head tucked into Isaac’s shoulder. 

 

[Sunday]

When they walked into the check-in room of the motel to return their key the desk clerk looked them over for a long moment. Isaac was sure that without his werewolf healing at least a couple bruises would have been visible on his neck but fortunately, they’d all healed almost instantly. 

 

“You have a good day,” the clerk said, evidently satisfied they hadn't gotten up to anything that might wake their temporary neighbors. 

 

“You too,” they replied in tandem as they walked out.

- 

“Nice to be back,” Isaac sighed, flopping onto Scott’s bed with his long limbs spread eagle. 

 

“Nice to have you back.” Melissa stood in the doorway, smiling, dressed in her nurses scrubs with her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. “I’ve got to run, but there's leftover lasagna in the fridge.” She stepped out of view before suddenly popping her head back around the doorway, eyes narrowing at them. Scott sent her a quizzical look. 

 

“I hope whatever you two got up to, you were safe about it.” She then turned to leave for good and Scott’s head swiveled towards Isaac with his jaw open, Isaac’s expression mirroring his own. 

 

“Are you absolutely  _ positive  _ your mom’s human? Because that was some freaky supernatural level shit right there.”

 

Scott just shook his head in wonderment. “I honestly don't know anymore.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Isaac saying "it's technically before ten" is the level of sass I aspire to
> 
> I drew on personal experiences when it comes to the "racing" thing. I've got family in the Pocono Mountains of PA (US) and there's a big car-racing track there called the Pocono Raceway. On race weekends it's impossible to find a place to stay within 50 miles. (I made up the "Gray Mountain Stakes" though, it's not an actual thing.)
> 
> In the last hotel they stayed in they got room 201, which was a nod to the recurrence of the number 201 in the episode Motel California


End file.
